


The Color Series

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-04
Updated: 2005-11-03
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Thanks to Longbottom's lack of potion skills Harry's secret is discovered by Professor Snape. Warning for Cross Dressing





	1. Green

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Harry Potter does not belong to me and neither do any of his little friends**

Harry raced into the Potions classroom just before the door closed. It was times like this he was thankful for his waif like body. Had he been any larger and he would have been stuck in the door frame. He still remembered last month when Neville had been late and he had been forced to spend the entire class period trapped halfway in and halfway out of the door. 

Snape was pairing them off today for a project. They were making a healing potion. Harry cringed when he was paired with Neville. “Don’t worry, Harry. I’ve been doing a lot better lately.” Harry had to bite his tongue from telling Neville that it was only because Hermione had been helping him so much the last few weeks.

Everything was going fine until Harry turned his back for a second. Ron was whispering something and Harry had turned his head to look behind him to see what Ron was going on about. “Neville, no!” Hermione’s yell caught Harry’s attention and he turned just in time to see the potion boiling over. His stupid Gryffindor courage kicked in and Harry pushed Neville out of the way. Had he known how much the potion was going to burn he might have hesitated. 

Snape’s head shot up from the tests he was grading at the sound of the scream. He knew in an instant it was Potter. He still had nightmares of the last attack and hearing Potter scream while the Dark Lord cursed him over and over. 

“It burns! It burns!” His robe was covered in the brownish colored potion and it seemed to be dissolving his school robes. The only thing Harry could think was not today, why today. It was Friday and Harry had forgone his usual school uniform. 

“Potter, take off your robe. You need to get the potion off of you.” Harry shook his head violently, there was no way he was removing his robes in front of everyone. “Potter, I said take them off. You are only making it worse.”

Snape was confused. Why wouldn’t the stupid boy take off his robes. He could tell he was in pain from the potion. Tears were starting to run down his reddened face and yet he still refused. The boy was begging him with those disturbingly green eyes. Something was wrong. Why wouldn’t he listen?

“Everyone get out. I said OUT!” Granger and Weasley seemed frozen. They stood there staring at Potter until Snape grabbed their arms and forced them out the door. “Potter in here.” Snape held open the door to his office. 

Harry slowly walked into the office wincing every time the fabric moved against him. Harry reached his hands up to the clasps on his robe and Snape noticed they were trembling.

“Let me, Potter.” When the first two buttons were undone Snape started to understand the situation somewhat. Pale skin was visible just underneath the robe. Potter was defiantly not wearing the mandatory uniform. 

As the first hint of material came into view Snape gasped. It wasn’t possible, not Potter. He chanced a look up at his face and saw that the boy had closed his eyes. 

 

The robe finally slipped off his bare shoulders and puddled on the floor leaving Harry standing there exposing his most guarded secret. The top was a shear green camisole that looked as though it had been made to fit only him. Snape could just barely see the brown of Harry’s nipples that stood out against the paleness of his skin. 

The skirt was the average gray uniform but had been adjusted to stop about halfway down his thighs. His long legs were encased in black nylons that only went up to just below the skirt allowing Snape to see a sliver of skin. 

Snape couldn’t stop himself, he had to know. He reached his arms around Potter and slide the zipper down. The skirt fell and Snape saw the matching green panties. Potter was shaking and tears started to fall again. 

Using the hem of Potter’s robe that had not been covered in potion, Snape carefully wiped the muddy looking liquid off of the frightened youth. Small amounts were on his neck and forearms which left behind slightly red skin. 

Snape dropped the robe back onto the stone floor and took in the view in front of him. Goosebumps appeared on the pale flesh and Snape reached his hand out to touch Potter. 

He flinched when he felt a hand against the side of his face. Snape’s hands were cold and smooth. He couldn’t believe of all days for this to happen it had to be a Friday. This was the only time he indulged in his secret. Normally he would change after lunch but he had been running late and didn’t want to miss Potions. Now he was standing before Snape of all people dressed only in his camisole, panties, and nylons. He wished the ground would open up and swallow him. Where was Voldemort when you needed a good distraction?

“Harry.” Snape’s voice was soft and held no hint of mockery. Harry risked opening his eyes to look at him. 

Harry’s breath caught in his chest. No one had ever looked at him like that before. He hadn’t known that Snape’s eyes could go even darker. “Harry..you’re beautiful.” He closed his eyes again unable to return Snape’s intense gaze. 

“So beautiful.” Snape couldn’t stop his hands from skimming down Potter’s cheeks and down his neck. He could admit to himself now that he had wondered what his skin would feel like under his hands. He had wondered what his skin would taste like, he had wondered what he would do if he licked just there, right below his earlobe. 

Harry whimpered when he felt something wet touch his skin. Oh god, is that, it is. That’s Snape’s tongue. Oh my god he’s licking me. He felt like he couldn’t breath. His heart was beating so hard Snape had to hear it. 

Snape bit down hard on Potter’s neck, marking him. His hands were wandering on the their own accord learning the feel of him. His fingertips grazed across Potter’s chest catching on one of his nipples. 

Harry leaned forward an initiated the first kiss. Snape’s lips were thin and chapped. A sound caught somewhere between a growl and a whimper escaped Snape’s throat and he prodded Potter’s lips with his tongue. Harry opened to him, allowing Snape to learn this part of him too. 

Potter tasted like the butterscotch pudding he had ate with his lunch. Snape felt like he was drowning in him, and he never wanted to surface. He could feel a hardness against his thigh and knew Potter must be able to feel him. 

 

Harry never wanted this moment to end, the moment he realized Snape was actually human. The man was almost violent in the way he kissed him. It sent shivers down him and he imagined all the things Snape might be willing to do to him. There were so many things he wanted to explore. 

Snape could feel Potter’s hands tentatively grasp his biceps. He shifted his hips and grinded them into the boy. This felt so good, holding the fragile body against him. Snape loved the feeling of power he had over Potter. 

They broke apart from each other and Snape bent towards Potter’s neck once again. His tongue left a trail as he began to trace Potter’s collarbone. 

“Excuse me, er..gentlemen.” Harry let out a squeak and Snape’s head shot up. “I was told there had been an accident in the Potions classroom.”

Snape really didn’t want to turn around. He of course recognized the old coot’s voice having worked for him for these past several years. “Yes, Headmaster. Longbottom’s cauldron exploded covering Mr. Potter here with its contents.”

“I see, that would explain his lack of robes. Might I inquire about the rest of the situation?” 

Snape paused for a moment trying to come up with something he might find plausible. “I was just helping Mr. Potter clean off the remaining potion, Headmaster.” He prided himself on the sturdiness of his voice as he spoke. 

Harry was holding his breath and watched as the left side of the Headmaster’s mouth twisted slightly up. “Well, Professor Snape, he looks quite clean to me now. So, if you don’t mind I need to borrow Mr. Potter.” 

Harry pulled his skirt back up and grabbed his ruined robe. As slowly as he could he walked towards Professor Dumbledore. “Sir, you needed to speak to me?”

“Yes, Harry. Let me just do a quick cleaning charm on that robe for you.” With a wave of his wand the robe was cleaned and Harry found himself wondering why Snape had not done that in the first place. 

“Severus, I think I need to speak to you after dinner tonight. Why don’t you come up for tea around seven.”

Snape nodded his head and risked a glance at Potter. “You never finished your potion today. Detention tomorrow night, Potter.”

Biting his tongue, Harry nodded then turned towards the door. “Harry, may I say what a lovely color that green is on you.” Dumbledore smiled fully this time and leaned in towards Harry. “Where ever did you find it? I’ve been looking everywhere for that shade but the closest I could come in my size is sea-foam green.”


	2. Plum

  
Author's notes: Snape must meet with Dumbledore and Harry serves a detention. Warning for cross dressing  


* * *

Snape adjusted his outer robe and took a deep breath. He was facing the door to Dumbledore's office but was having a very hard time gaining the courage to knock. He had never been so embarrassed than when Dumbledore had caught him in his moment of weakness. Potter had been so tempting standing there in his matching camisole and panties. 

Snape was unsure of the punishment for student/teacher relationships. As far as he knew there had never been an incident such as this. Thinking back to all the times he kneeled in front of the Dark Lord, Snape realized how foolish he was being. This was Albus Dumbledore, what was the worse thing the meddlesome old coot could do to him? 

He knocked once then pushed the large wooden door open. Snape could feel his chest tighten as he stared at the scene before him. Sometimes he really wished he hadn't switched sides and had just stayed with the Dark Lord, even if he was a raving lunatic. 

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was standing in the center of the room wearing a plum colored negligee that skimmed the top of his plum colored bloomers. "Please come in Severus, and close the door behind you." 

Now, Professor Severus Snape was a brave man who had faced many horrible things in his past, but this was just too much for him. Snape slowly started to back out of the doorway without taking his eyes off of the old man.

Dumbledore pulled his wand out (please don't ask me where he had it) and spelled the door closed before Snape could make his escape. "I said come in Severus, don't be rude. Would you like some tea?" 

Still refusing to take his eyes off of Dumbledore, Snape took his usual seat in front of the Headmaster’s desk. Dumbledore sat on the edge of the desk and smoothed down his beard with his left hand. “Severus, my dear Severus. Today certainly was enlightening. I discovered many things about my students and staff today. For example I was unaware of young Mr. Potter’s clothing preference, though I think this new information will only bring us closer together.” Snape squirmed in his seat feeling a bit unnerved by the way Albus kept letting his silver high heel slip on and off his foot. 

“I was also unaware of Mr. Potter’s preference until this afternoon, Headmaster.”

 

Dumbledore smiled at Snape his blue eyes twinkling. “Severus, always so formal. You may of course call me Albus.” He started twirling a section of his beard around his finger and ran his tongue along his top lip. 

“I also was unaware of your feelings towards people who enjoy dressing such as I.” Snape’s throat was suddenly very dry and his stomach felt as though it were tied in knots. “I was very pleased to find that your view was a positive one, Sev.” Snape let out an unflattering squeak and grabbed the arms of his chair. 

Dumbledore leaned forward and traced one long crooked finger along Snape’s cheekbone. “I had hoped that you wouldn’t mind my...interests. Obviously you do not have any problems with age differences either.” Snape had stopped breathing all together at this point. He gazed at the Headmaster unable to move as those small white lips came closer. 

The mouth was cold and wet against his own. Snape’s gag reflexed kicked in when he felt a thin tongue forced into his mouth. He threw himself out of his chair knocking Dumbledore back into his desk. 

“Headmaster, forgive me. I..Oh sweet Merlin.” Snape ran for the door and threw himself out before Dumbledore could react. He didn’t stop running until he reached the safety of the dungeons.

Saturday found Professor Snape curled up on the cool tiles of the bathroom floor. He was beginning to regret the bottle of Scotch he had drank the previous night but he had to get the taste of lemon drops out of his mouth.

Every time he had closed his eyes and attempted sleep he could see the image of Dumbledore’s face coming closer to him. At least he had Potter’s detention to look forward to. The boy was set to arrive within the hour. Snape brushed himself off and headed off to meet him in the classroom.   
Harry was standing in his dorm looking at the clothing spread out on his bed. He had a pretty good feeling that this would be the best detention he would ever serve. Harry had a variety of outfits to chose from, he was thrilled by the idea of wearing them for someone else. 

Glancing at the clock he realized if he didn’t hurry he was going to be late. Harry dropped the towel that had been wrapped around his waist and dressed quickly. He pulled his school robe on over his outfit and headed down towards the dungeon.

Snape heard the knock on the classroom door. Finally, his day was about to get a lot better. “Enter.” Potter stepped inside and softly closed the door behind him. “Professor, I”m here for my detention.” 

“Indeed, Mr. Potter. I have just the task in mind for you. Shall we?” Snape pulled aside a tapestry Potter had never really noticed before. The hallway it led to was dark and Potter stayed close by Snape so he did not get left behind.

“Where are we sir?”

“This is the way to my private quarters. I thought you could spend your detention there Mr. Potter, unless you have something else you wanted to do?” Harry smiled and ducked his head to hide the blush that was creeping up into his face. 

They came to a large double door. Snape leaned in close and whispered something that Potter couldn’t catch. Harry felt Snape’s hand on his shoulder as he was guided into the room. The sitting area was exactly like he had pictured it would be. The only decoration was a large Slytherin banner that hung above the fireplace. The fire cast shadows along the stone wall giving the room a creepy feel. 

Bookcases stacked with what appeared to Potion texts went from floor to ceiling. In the center of the floor was a large faded Oriental rug. As far as furniture went the room was pretty sparse. There was one large brown leather high backed chair in front of the fireplace. Along one wall was an old fashioned cherry desk with another leather chair behind it. 

“Harry.” Snape’s voice sounded lower and Potter turned towards him. That look was back, the one Harry had dreamt about. He could feel the professor’s hand on his face and sighed loudly. “Harry...I want to taste you again.” At this Harry found himself whimpering pathetically. 

Snape lowered his mouth towards the boy giving him time to pull back. The first touch of his lips made Harry weak in the knees. This was so much better than kissing Cho. He couldn’t think of anything that could compare to the feel of Snape’s mouth on his. 

Their tongues slid against each other’s while Snape’s hands rubbed up and down his back. Harry jumped when he felt Snape’s hands on his ass. Harry pulled away from him and tried to catch his breath. “Severus...please, I want to see you.”

Snape hesitated. He nodded his head and stepped away from the tempting imp. His hands were shaking as he undid his clasp. He let his outer robe fall down onto the stone floor. Harry smiled at him and took hold of his hands. “May I, Severus?”

Harry undid the first button and his mouth watered at the sight of the Potions Master’s milky white skin. He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss to the bottom of his neck. “Yes...Harry. That’s it.” Harry continued this routine of unbuttoning and then kissing each bit of flesh that came into view. 

Potter swallowed hard and ran his hands down the thin man in front of him. He could feel each rib and relished in the way his breath hitched when he traced the edge of his naval. Harry took a nipple between his teeth and bit down gently. “Harder Harry, I’ll tell you if you hurt me.” Harry bit down until he was afraid he would draw blood and Snape still had not told him to stop. 

Snape closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Harry’s mouth against him. Potter drove his tongue in and out of Snape’s naval. He could feel the muscles quivering underneath the thin layer of skin. 

“Severus, I want to see all of you.” Harry pulled on the clasp of Snape’s trousers, “please.” 

“Yes, Harry. Please, I need you to.” Potter bit down on his lower lip. His hands began to tremble as he undid Snape’s trousers. He had never seen a man fully naked before and the eleven year old in him was screaming that he shouldn’t want to see Snape naked. 

 

When he had the last button undone he carefully pulled the trousers down to Snape’s knees. He could see the effect he was having on him. Snape’s black silk boxers were tented out in front of him. Harry placed his cheek against Snape loving the feel of the silk against his heated skin. “Harry, please..touch me.”

Snape could feel the boy’s breath against him and could only wonder how his mouth would feel on him. The boy was slowly sliding his hands up his legs making it difficult for him to continue standing. When he reached the edge of Snape’s boxers Harry lowered them trying to burn the memory of this into his mind. 

The dark curls stood out against his skin and Potter started to grow nervous. Snape was bigger than he had expected. He had only seen his own and Ron’s a few times. He was a bit surprised to see a fully grown man’s cock. 

Potter tentatively stuck out his pink tongue and ran it along the underside of the professor’s cock. It felt a bit odd to be on his knees in front of the so called greasy Potions Master, but it was definitely something he could get used to. 

“Harry, stop.” Harry jumped up to his feet, alarmed that he had done something wrong. “Don’t worry, I just want my turn.” 

Snape leaned in and kissed him again. This was what Harry loved, the feel of Snape pressed against him and the taste of him in his mouth. He was a violent, possessive kisser. Harry felt like he was being claimed with each thrust of the man’s tongue.

The room was filled with their heavy breathing and the occasional moan. “Bed, Severus. I need to lay down.” Snape’s cock twitched at the neediness in Harry’s voice. 

Harry went back down onto his knees and undid the professor’s boots. He then slid off the trousers and silk boxers. Severus Snape was not a typical beauty but when Harry looked at him standing there in the sitting room with flames from the fire bouncing off his pale skin the only word he could think to describe him with was, perfect. 

Snape reached his potions stained hand down to Harry and helped him to his feet. He placed his hand on the small of his back and guided Harry to the bedroom. 

The door led to something very unexpected. The sitting room had been just as Potter had imagined but the bedroom was so unlike Snape, well at least the Snape he knew. 

The four poster bed was made out of black iron and had white gauzy material draped around the poles. The blankets appeared to be made from a black fur of some sort. In front of the fireplace was a white bear skin rug. Two overstuffed club chairs sat on either side of the fireplace and were covered with red leather. 

On further inspection Harry noticed a pile of magazines next to the bed. He headed towards them before Snape could stop him. “Wow. Is this porn?”

“I am an adult, Mr. Potter.”

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. “Well, yeah, but Severus there’s like twenty gay porn magazines stacked next to your bed.” Snape’s face turned bright red and tore the magazine from Potter’s hand.

“If you don’t mind, Potter. I would appreciate it if you didn’t go through my belongings.” Harry shrugged and climbed up onto the bed, which moved underneath him.

“Er..sir? Your bed is moving.”

“Its called a waterbed. I know it’s a muggle invention but they are quite comfortable.” Potter was confused, Snape’s room was nothing like he thought. The man had a white bear skin rug and a supply of gay porn, right out in the open. He could only assume that Snape did not entire much in here. 

Harry smiled shyly at Severus. “Are you going to join me, Severus?”

Snape licked his lips and stared at the bit of skin that was exposed at the collar of Potter’s robe. He was quite curious as to what lay underneath this time. Very carefully so as not to jar Potter too much, Snape climbed onto the bed next to him. 

Harry sucked Snape’s earlobe into his mouth and began nibbling softly on it. He reached his right hand around in front and began to tease the nearest nipple causing a shudder to go through Snape. 

Snape sat there enjoying the attention Potter was paying him. He couldn’t make up his mind about the boy. At first he thought him inexperienced, but now he wasn’t too sure. He had such a sinful mouth. 

Harry began kissing and sucking on the long pale neck before him. He wanted to mark Snape, proclaim to the world that he was his. Using his fingernails he left a trail of pink skin down towards the man’s groin. 

Snape was having trouble concentrating. He shouted out when he felt the small calloused hands wrap around his length. “Severus...so good.. This is so perfect.” He could feel Harry’s hot breath against his neck where he was still torturing him. 

“Harry..stop for a moment.” Harry sat back and looked into Snape’s lust-filled eyes. “Take off your robe.”

Now he was suddenly shy. What if last time had just been a fluke and Snape really didn’t like for Harry to dress pretty? Harry laid back onto the bed and began slowly undoing the buttons of his robe. 

His heart was beating fast and he started to feel the same embarrassment as when Snape had first discovered his secret. When the last button was done Harry pulled the material away from him fully revealing his choice of outfit.

 

Snape gazed down at Potter as he nervously exposed himself. He was glad that the boy was starting to show some unease. Perhaps Potter was inexperienced, he relished the idea of being the first to touch him. His heart dropped down into his stomach when he saw what he was wearing.

Potter stared at Snape in horror as the erection he had been so proud to cause wilted. He looked up into the mans’ face and saw disgust showing back. Harry could feel his lip quiver.

After a few moments the professor came back to reality and saw the effect his reaction had on the boy. “No, Harry, don’t. You’re so beautiful, so perfect. I’m just...” Snape curled up next to Potter and brought him close against him. “I’m sorry. I guess I’m a bit frightened by the idea of this. Please stay.”

Harry shook his head and turned towards Snape. “Its okay, Severus. I’m scared too. I’ve never been with anyone before like this. Do you...do you think we could just take this slow?”

Snape looked relieved. “Yes, Harry. I would love it if we slowed things down a bit. Why don’t we just sleep here tonight.” Harry wrapped an arm around Snape and threw one leg over him making sure he wasn’t going anywhere.

Snape kissed the top of Harry’s head and as he drifted off to sleep he thought he heard him mutter, “damn plum.”


	3. Red

  
Author's notes: Harry comes out to his friends and continues his relationship with Severus. Warning for cross dressing.  


* * *

Harry’s life was perfect, well as perfect as it could get with a homicidal lunatic trying to kill you. Ron and Hermione were curious as to why there was a constant smile plastered to his face, but they were wiling to let him have his secrets if they made him as happy as he had been these last three weeks. 

Snape was so different than Harry had expected. Since the night they decided to take things slow they had done just that. Snape was now very happy that Harry had the invisibility cloak since he used it to sneak down to the dungeons after curfew.

Professor Snape rarely left the safety of his dungeons these last three weeks. He had stopped attending meals in the Great Hall to avoid the looks Dumbledore kept giving him the first few days after the attempted seduction. He had actually run from the Hall after the last meal he attended when Dumbledore started licking cream off his long crooked fingers while staring at him. 

The one thing Harry loved most about Severus was the way he kissed. He loved the way his tongue danced with his own and how he would bite down on his lower lip. Snape was very possessive of him and he loved it. He felt like he was reclaimed with every kiss they shared. Harry had become a bit of a master with concealing charms ever since Snape had discovered how much he loved to have his neck licked and sucked. 

Today was going to be a very big day for Harry, he decided to tell his friends that he was gay. He was scared of their reaction since he wasn’t sure if it was accepted in the wizarding world. Harry walked down to the common room to find Ron and Hermione.

“Ron that essay is due tomorrow, are you just starting it?” Ron’s face turned bright red as Hermione lectured him. “Ronald Weasley, I can’t believe you.”

“Er..guys? Can I talk to you?” Hermione looked up at Harry who was standing with his arms crossed in front of him and chewing on his lip. She could tell he was nervous about something and she had a pretty good idea what was going on.

“Harry, relax.” Hermione reached up taking hold of one of Harry’s arms and tugged him down onto the sofa they were sitting on. “If you are about to say what I think you are, just relax. It’ll be okay.” Hermione smiled at him and then winked at Ron.

“What is it mate?” 

“Well, the thing is. I just thought I should tell you, since you’re both my best friends, that, er...” Harry felt like he was going to have a panic attack. Hermione smiled warmly at him and patted his hand. “I’m..gay.”

“Damn it!” Ron jumped off the sofa and started pacing back and forth. “Damn it, Harry!”

Harry was shaking and ready to bolt. “Ron, I’m sorry, I can’t help it. I was hoping you would be okay with it.”

Ron whirled around and stared at Harry for a moment before he sighed. “I’m okay with it, Harry.”

Hermione leaned in close to Harry. “He’s just mad because he lost.”

“Lost?” Harry was very confused, this was not the reaction he had been expecting.

“Well, you see. We sort of made a bet about it Harry. I said that I thought you were gay and Ron didn’t believe me. He wanted to bet me that you were straight.”

“You made a bet about my sexuality?” They both nodded looking somewhat guilty. “Why did you think I was gay?”

“Well, Harry, its simple. You are pretty oblivious to the way girls are always flirting with you. Plus I found that green camisole of yours and I didn’t think you were having some secret affair with a girl, so...”

Harry blushed and hid his face behind his hands. He was so humiliated. He hadn’t planned on telling them that he liked to cross-dress. “Seamus will be thrilled though.” Ron laughed and glanced over to where the boy was sitting playing chess with Dean. “He’s had a huge crush on you since third year.”

Harry’s head shot up. “What! Seamus likes me?” Hermione rolled her eyes and smirked at Ron. 

“Big time, Harry. Though Ron wasn’t suppose to tell you that.” Harry glanced over at Seamus and noticed how the boy blushed and started fidgeting. Why hadn’t he ever noticed? He smiled shyly and noticed Seamus’s eyes grow large and saw his hand reach under the table to adjust his robes so they covered his lap.

“I’m gonna go for a walk guys. I’ll see you before dinner.” Harry walked through the portrait hole and headed down towards the dungeon.

“Enter.” Snape’s voice sent shivers down Harry even when he wasn’t the same room with him.

“Hello, Severus.” Snape looked up and smiled at the green eyed boy. He opened his arms and felt his heart swell as Harry ran to him.

 

“Hello, my little nymph.” Snape placed a quick peck on Harry’s lips. Harry grinned at him and wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him close. Snape smirked and allowed Harry to take control of the kiss. He groaned when the kiss became more urgent. Harry squirmed in his lap while he mapped out the more than willing mouth under his.

Snape pulled away first and placed a hand on Harry’s heated skin. He rubbed his thumb across the defined cheek bone. “How was your day?”

Harry sighed and placed his head on Snape’s shoulder. “I told Ron and Hermione that I’m gay.” He paused for a second to see if Snape had any comments. “Turns out Hermione already knew and had made a bet with Ron about it. He doesn’t care he’s just mad that she was right. She also knows about the cross-dressing because she found my green camisole.” Snape chuckled as he pictured the expression on Granger’s face as she made that little discovery. “Did you know Seamus has a crush on me?”

Snape tensed at this information. He had suspected at one point but assumed the boy’s behavior was just because Harry was the Boy Who Lived. “I have work to do, Harry.” He smiled slightly when he heard the boy’s whispered complaint. They shared a sweet kiss before Harry climbed off Snape’s lap and headed back up to Gryffindor Tower. 

Potions class that Friday was the most interesting one yet. Harry walked in to discover that Ron and Hermione had sat with Dean instead. Harry shrugged and walked over to the only available seat, in between Seamus and Neville. 

Harry pulled his books out and leaned over to place his bag on the floor. He heard a sigh beside him and sat up to see Seamus smiling at him. Harry arched his brow at the boy and turned his head to look behind him. Ron gave him a big grin and a thumbs up. Harry knew what was going on, they had set him up. Ron had opened his big mouth and told Seamus.

Snape stormed into the room from his office. He stopped short when he noticed the new seating arrangements. Snape sent his best glare to Seamus and then continued on to his own desk. 

Harry was very nervous. Throughout the class Seamus had blatantly flirted with him. He kept running his quill along his lower lip while staring at Harry. He could swear that he kept moving closer to him too. 

“Harry...” Goose bumps formed due to the feel of Seamus’s breath against his ear. “Harry...” 

“What?” He turned towards Seamus and realized at that moment how close Seamus really was. He would barely have to move and they would be kissing. Seamus had a mischievous look in his eyes. Harry swallowed hard. There was no way he was going to do what Harry thought. Granted there was two rows in front of them so Snape might not see, but others surely would. 

Harry’s nerves caused his mouth to grow dry and quickly licked his lips, regretting it the second he did it. Seamus’s eyes darted down to his mouth and he whimpered.

Harry went to turn back towards his work but Seamus stopped him. Harry jumped when he felt the other boy’s hands on his shoulders and then he could feel the lips touching his. 

 

Harry had nowhere to go, Seamus was holding him in place. His eyes were darting around the room looking for help. They landed on Snape who was fast approaching. 

Seamus let out a very unmanly squeal when he felt Professor Snape’s hand in his hair. He was pulled off his stool and thrown to the floor. “How dare you!” Snape’s voice echoed off the stone walls causing everyone to jump. 

Seamus scrambled to his feet and rubbed the back of his head. Harry could tell that he was trembling when Snape whispered in his ear. Harry had no idea what Snape was saying but whatever it was caused Seamus to go very pale. When Snape’s hand slide up the front of him to his throat, Seamus yelped and pissed himself. 

Snape pulled away from him and glanced down at the obvious wetness on the front of the boy’s pants. “Get out of my classroom.” His voice was low and filled with disgust. Seamus grabbed his bag and ran for the door not even bothering trying to cover up the evidence of his accident. 

Harry stopped breathing when Snape whirled around and looked at him. He could feel his face heat up as Snape stared at him. Without even looking away Snape addressed the class. “Dismissed.”

It sounded like a herd of elephants as everyone scurried from the potions classroom. Harry reached over for his book and flinched when he felt Snape’s hand grab his. “Where do you think you are going?”

“You said class was dismissed.” Snape smirked at Harry and grabbed the front of his robes. He hauled him off his stool and pulled him close to his face.

“Not for you, Harry. You need to be taught a lesson.” Snape smashed his lips against Harry’s and bit down. He pulled away when he tasted the metallic taste of his blood. Snape licked the blood off of Harry’s lips loving the way they quivered under his tongue. 

He picked Harry up throwing him over his shoulder and stalked to the door of his office. Once inside Harry was tossed down on the sofa and immediately covered by Snape’s body. 

He couldn’t catch his breath. Snape was all over him. Harry moaned as Snape’s tongue entered his mouth. His kiss was cruel and dominating. He could feel the man’s hardness pressing into him. Snape tore at the buttons on Harry’s robe popping them off. 

Harry felt overwhelmed, he didn’t know what to do. On one level he was enjoying this side of Severus on the other he was a little scared by the look in the man’s eyes. Severus bit down hard on Harry’s neck and sucked on the tender skin. Harry arched his back and moaned. “Yes, Severus. Please.”

Snape’s hands grabbed hold of the white dress shirt Harry was wearing and ripped it open. “How very Gryffindorish of you Harry.” Snape sneered down at the red camisole that covered the boy’s chest. He pinched a nipple through the fabric causing Harry to hiss. 

 

Harry whimpered at the loss when Snape stood up. He was once again manhandled as Snape yanked him up to his feet. Snape glanced around the room and dragged Harry over to his desk. He placed a hand on Harry’s back and forced him to bend over the mahogany desk. “You need to be reminded who you belong to Harry.” Harry froze when he felt Snape tug down his pants and grab his satin covered ass. 

“It wasn’t my fault, Severus. Seamus kissed me.”

Snape snorted. “You didn’t try to stop him. You let him flirt with you while I had to sit there and watch.” Harry gasped when he felt the air against his naked ass. Snape pulled the panties down to Harry’s ankles and forced the legs apart as far as they would go. 

Severus let his hands slide up and down the hairless legs, another one of Harry’s wonderful secrets. He bit one plump cheek causing Harry’s body to jerk forward trying to escape the brutal treatment. 

“Accio lube.” A small tube flew into Snape’s hand. He unscrewed the top and squeezed a liberal amount onto his fingers. 

Harry cried out when the first finger penetrated him. “Hush..you need to relax. Harry, I don’t want to hurt you, just relax.”

Harry took a deep breath in then let it out. The sensation was weird and it burned a little. He tensed again when Severus introduced a second finger. He clenched his muscles around the intrusions and screamed when Snape found his prostrate. Snape chuckled behind him and stood up. 

He shivered when he felt Snape lean over him. “Harry, my Harry.” 

Harry tried to remain calm as he felt Severus’s cock push into him. He could feel nails digging into his hips and knew that Severus was trying to control himself.

“Almost, just a little more.” Snape ran his hands up and down Harry’s sides trying to keep him calm. He couldn’t believe how tight he was. 

He paused for a moment when he was fully embedded. Snape took a deep breath and pulled back. “You,” he pushed back in slowly, “need,” he pulled back out, “to remember,” in, “who”, out, “you,” in, “belong,” out, “to.”

Harry groaned and grabbed hold of the edge of the desk to secure himself. “You’re mine! Say it Harry, say you belong to me!”

“I’m yours, all yours.” Snape moaned at Harry’s whispered statement and started to pound faster into him. Harry was screaming at this point. 

Severus knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He reached around and started to pump Harry’s erection. “Severus!” Harry’s body tensed and he came, covering the desk and Snape’s hand.

Snape released inside of Harry as his muscles clenched around him. Severus stayed leaning over Harry for a moment until the body under him started to squirm. 

 

He pulled out of Harry and pulled the boy up against him. Harry twisted around until he was facing Severus. He placed a kiss to the base of Snape’s neck and wrapped his arms around his waste. “I think I could love you.”

Severus’s arms tightened around him and he felt a kiss being pressed against his head. “I’m sorry.” Harry shook his head and held on tighter. 

Snape lifted Harry up into his arms and carried him into the bedroom. They curled up together on the large bed and kissed slowly. 

Severus placed several kisses on Harry’s face and worked his way to the overly sensitive skin of his ear. He nibbled gently on Harry’s earlobe before whispering, “I think I could too.”

~Fin~


End file.
